


Blackberry Dragon

by LateNightWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Bottom Hanzo, Heats, Knotting, M/M, alpha reaper, omega hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightWriter/pseuds/LateNightWriter
Summary: A very short ficlet for my valentine





	Blackberry Dragon

Reaper materializes behind his omega, running the back of a claw down his spine.

            “I see you’ve been missing me,” he growls, making Hanzo tremble. Hanzo nods quickly, looking back at him.

            “I have. Please.”

Reaper thumbs his finger over Hanzo’s hole, nodding approvingly when it comes back slick.

            “Already presented for me and everything. How did you know I would be the one to come, and not someone else?”

Hanzo pants, whining.  “You always come on my heat.”

            “I come off your heat too.” Reaper removes his gloves, pressing two fingers into him slowly. Hanzo shudders, reaching back to spread his cheeks for him.

            “Fuck me, please.”

            “Working on it, dragon.” Reaper pulls his cock out, stroking it to hardness as he watches slick drip from Hanzo’s hole. He presses in, pulling Hanzo back onto his cock. He fucks him fast. Hanzo comes twice in a row almost immediately, screaming into the pillow. Reaper fucks his knot in and out of him until it swells. He fucks in hard, knotting him. Hanzo sobs into the pillow, clenching around Reaper’s knot. Reaper strokes a hand down Hanzo’s back.

            “Satisfied?”

            “Mmm. For now.”

            “We have your entire heat, love.”


End file.
